Remember who you are(CaptainSwan)
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: A Re-write of season 5. (What if) Before Emma could stop Killian back in Camelot. Killian stopped her and successfully casted the Dark Curse. Erasing everyone's memories, including Emma's. But what if there was more behind Killian's craziness. What if there was reason why Killian did everything he did. (Captain Swan)
1. Chapter 1

**A Re-write of season 5. (What if) Before Emma could stop Killian back in Camelot. Killian stopped her and successfully casted the Dark Curse. Erasing everyone's memories, including Emma's. But what if there was more behind Killian's craziness. What if there was reason why Killian did everything he did. (Captain Swan)**

(Six weeks Later)...Storybrooke...

Emma woke up on the floor of Granny's diner. Neal was resting safely in a basinet next to her. Where the hell did that come from? She knelt down beside him to make sure he was okay. As Snow and Charming came rushing towards her, and picked up their little boy.

Suddenly Sneezy came running in. ''What are you guys doing here?''

''What happened?'' Snow asked, holding her son closely towards her, looking at her daughter. ''we thought you were the Dark One?''

''I am,'' Emma stated, frowning as she suddenly didn't remember anything from the past few days. ''We're back in Storybrooke it might seem. But how?''

''What the hell?'' Emma blinked down at her new white dress. ''what am I wearing?''

''This doesn't make any sense,'' Regina frowned, looking around the diner, to make sure everyone was ok. ''We were just walking into Camelot.''

''What the hell are we wearing?'' Leroy asked, glancing around the room, before fixing his gaze at Sneezy. ''Sneezy what happened? How long were we gone?''

''Six week's.'' Sneezy, replied, sneezing, as Emma and Regina gave him a look, as Henry stood up from the floor.

''What? How is that possible?'' Emma asked, her eyes filled with mixed and confused emotion, as the dwarf stared at her. ''unless...''

''Our memoires...they're gone,'' David whispered, answering Emma's question, as realization dawned on him and Snow.

''Again?'' Snow whispered, her voice low and shallow as if afraid to ask how and when they're memories were taken.

Suddenly Emma noticed someone was missing. ''Where's, Killian?'' She wondered, looking around, as did everyone else.

A cloud of red smoke appeared with Killian in it. ''Relax, Swan.'' He said, his voice low and dangerous, causing everyone to look at him. ''Your Pirate in shining armor is right here.''

Killian was different. His once dark black combed hair, was now unmated and filthy and out of shape. His clothing was the same despite the new sword he held in his grasp. His lips curled into a small snarl.

''Killian?'' Henry asked, staring at his father figure with so much confusion. ''What happened to you?''

''Oh, Lad is it really not obvious?'' Killian asked, his voice dry of emotion. He walked around the room. ''We all went to Camelot to get the darkness out of, Emma.'' Tenderly he placed his hand on Henry's cheek. ''And we failed.''

Suddenly Sneezy sneezed behind him.

Killian turned to look at him, and noticed his old clothes had some how appeared on the little dwarf. ''What the bloody hell are you supposed to be?''

''Ah...'' before he could answer, Killian turned him into stone, with a flick of his wrist, causing Emma to look at him in shock. How did he have magic?

''There's a new villain in this town now,'' He warned, his voice a low growl, as he stepped away from the dwarf, and started straight for Emma.

Before he could reach her, Regina stepped forward. ''Hook, stop. That's enough,'' she warned, as Killian stared at her with challenge in his eyes. Without answering him, Regina used her hand to try to use her magic, But Killian stopped her, freezing her in place.

''Oh, the dagger,'' Killian mocked, giving her a slight bow, before pulling it out with the name Killian Jones engraved on it. Causing Emma's eyes to widen. ''you mean this?''

David stepped forward, his mouth dry. ''You're the Dark One?'' He whispered, as Killian turned to face him, lowering the dagger. ''How we thought Emma was-''

''Taken by the darkness?'' Killian asked, putting his new prized possession away, giving the former prince a smirk. ''oh, then I think you thought wrong, mate.''

Killian walked passed him, and headed straight at a shocked Emma, who looked at him with fear. Quickly Killian turned to face the group. As everyone realized what he was The Dark One.

''Now, for what you all bloody did to me...You're about to be punished.'' he warned, as Emma looked up at him.

''Killian, why are you doing this?'' She whispered, causing Killian to face her face showing no emotion, not even a flicker of hope, as he glared at her. ''What happened back in Camelot to make you this way?''

''Because, Swan,'' He growled, his eyes not even blinking, as he and Emma had a staring contest. ''I'm the bloody Dark One.''

And with a flick of his wrist he was gone. Setting the trapped Queen free, as Emma stared to where he once stood. Swallowing the lump in her throat. As she kept thinking the same question in her head. What happened to the man I loved?


	2. Chapter 2

**From Killian's Point of view...And a lot of scenes will be different... And please read and review. And tell me which you like better (The Dark version of Emma who cursed Storybrooke) Or Dark Killian that cursed Storybrooke.**

(Camelot six weeks ago)... King Arthur's Castle~

I had to admit. The Castle was lovelier than I expected it to be. After spending a little bit of time reading baby Neal, bedtime stories, I had heard a lot about Camelot, which looked a whole lot different from the bloody book.

''Wow,'' Henry whispered, causing me to grin, as I pulled Emma closer to me, our hand's interlocking, as everyone including the bloody Wicked witch entered the castle.

''Wow is right, Lad.'' I smirked, as Emma looked down at her dress, a slight blush appearing on her beautiful face. ''something wrong, Love?''

Emma looked down at her white dress. ''I am hardly dressed for any of this,'' She smiled, as I sighed and pulled her in even closer.

''Your amazing just the way you are, Love.'' I sang playfully , placing a wet kiss upon her forehead causing her to smile. I never liked to see my swan upset.

Suddenly a horn was blown. ''His Royal Highness, King Arthur.''

The King stood tall, and made his way down towards us. ''And now allow me to introduce the loveliest creature in all of Camelot...my queen, Guinevere.''

I scanned the brunette up and down. ''I've seen better,'' I muttered, gently moving a piece of lose hair from Emma's hair. Lucky for me only Snow and Emma had heard.

''Your majesty.'' Snow stepped forward, bowing slightly, as David and Emma did the same, to avoid the remark I had rudely made. Out of respect for the queen I bowed as well.

''The pleasure is ours. We have been awaiting your arrival from the moment we heard Merlin's prophecy.'' The queen answered.

''Ah, sorry, mate.'' I Joked, as I stood back straight, still holding Emma in my arms. For some reason I felt the distinct urge to protect her. ''I hope it wasn't a painful three-hundred years like I experienced.''

The King laughed. ''I'll wager your a Pirate. And it was worth the wait,'' Arthur said, holding his wife's hand. ''And as a bonus, it's given us more than enough time to prepare a ball in your honor tonight.''

Everyone smiled, even Emma, besides me. I had heard that Dark One's could take control of a body in one day. And I didn't want Swan to pay the awful price for it. I had spent centuries studying and learning what a Dark One's weakness was. But I was never able to kill him.

''We don't have time to waste on a bloody dance,'' I hissed, as I leaned down towards Emma's ear. ''I don't want anything to happen to you, love.''

''Killian, I'm not going to go dark in one night.'' Emma assured me, gently rubbing my arm, but I jerked it from her reach, not wanting to listen anymore. And tore my gaze towards his majesty.

''I'm not willing to take that chance, Love,'' I whispered, as Arthur turned to face me. ''Your Majesty...When are we going to start this bloody quest for, Merlin?''

The King looked surprised. ''Wh...Find him?'' He smiled, making me raise a brow. ''We don't need to find him. We know exactly where he is.''

(Camelot, The Garden)

''So let me get this bloody straight,'' I Said, looking up and down the bloody tree. ''the most powerful sorcerer in all these bloody realms...is stuck in a tree?''

''I said the same exact thing the first time I stood here,'' Arthur smiled, before giving me a slight look. ''I guess Pirates do know more than I thought.''

I almost glared at him, but decided against it, not wanting to anger his majesty even if he was a bloody stick in ass. We still had to save Emma. And I wasn't going to stop even if I died trying.

''Killian is it?'' Arthur said, snapping me out of my daze, making me nod. ''It is said that one of you is the Savior. So which of you is it?''

I swallowed, taking Emma's hand in mine, as she trembled, slightly in fear. I was about to speak up when Regina stepped forward.

''I am the Savior. I'm the one who's going to free Merlin from that tree, and then we take care of the Dark One. And all go home.'' I noticed Regina stare right at Emma as soon as the words 'Dark One' slipped from her mouth, causing me to send her a glare. As I held Emma closer to me.

''What if they find out?'' She whispered, her voice a low whisper, making my heart squeeze. ''What if they try to kill all of you because of me?''

''Swan,'' I whispered, gently taking her hand once more and pressed a light kiss to it. ''That will never happen, I promise.''

(Storybrooke, 6 weeks later, Killian's House)

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

I had a pencil in my hand, as I counted the days since I had cursed them back in Camelot. Not that I regret. Which I bloody hell don't. I bit my lip, as I studied the map I had drawn along with other's that resembled the bloody dagger which I now had possession of. If it had been at least 42 days since we had been in Camelot. Then that would mean. Neal would be 18 weeks by now. And that would make...

''Still drawing useless maps I see, Dearie?'' The Dark One hissed, causing me to roll my eyes, and accidently snap the pencil I had been holding in half. ''Oh, I see you have a bit of an anger problem there, mate.''

''Go. Away.'' I demanded, throwing the now broken pencil at the replica of the crocodile, but as always it hit the wall. ''I told you to bloody leave me alone!''

''Oh,'' The Dark One cackled, causing me to roll my eyes. ''you see there's a slight problem with that. I will always been in there.'' He said pointing to his head, like he did the first time we had encountered. ''So even if you want me gone. Your going to have to try harder than that, Dearie.''

I growled deep in my throat, fed up with all this bloody stuff. Until I heard a voice call for me, causing me to roll my eyes, before using my magic to poof myself out of the basement and to where the call was waiting.

Emma stood right in front of the Jolly Roger, her hand mere inches from her deck, as I appeared before her, my arm's behind my back, as I glared at her.

''Hello, Swan.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review...What do you think Killian is trying to protect. Answer in the review box please and thank you. And i'll be posting probably two chapters a day...**

( **Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

''Killian,'' She breathed, as I stayed where I was, my hands still behind my back, as she raised a brow in slight wonder. ''We need to talk...alone.''

I sighed, but nodded. With a flick of my wrist I puffed us back to the house. The one I had picked for me and Emma to have our future together in...But now that was all gone. Thanks to the hero's.

''I have been looking for you to, Swan,'' I smirked, as I grabbed the label's of her jacket, but let them go. ''this wonderful new look comes with some other abilities.'' Without questioning, I walked up the stairs to the house, as Emma stayed where she was.

''Where the hell is this place?'' She questioned, looking at me, as I turned just in time to see her walk over. ''I never saw this house before?''

''It's my place,'' I smirked, moving towards the front door, as Emma followed behind. Opening the door, I walked inside leaving the door open, as Emma walked in, and took in every inch of our home. ''What do you think, Swan. Is this great or what?''

Emma frowned, as she looked around. ''I'm even surprised you even let me in,'' She whispered, closing the door, before turning to face me. ''now that you are the, Dark One.''

''Just because I'm the, Dark one. Doesn't mean we cant still be together,'' I smirked, before walking off to the kitchen to grab some drinks for us.

As soon as I made two hot chocolates one with cinnamon and the other plain, I noticed Emma walking towards the door, which led to the basement. I suddenly felt fear rush through me. But ignored it, and puffed myself right next to her, catching her by surprise, much to my delight.

''Drink?'' I offered, holding it up, causing her to give me a raised brow. But she took it anyway, but to my shock she tossed it aside and It splattered onto the floor. Great that was going to leave a stain. She grabbed the label's from my jacket and pulled me in for a kiss.

''I take it that you missed me, Swan.'' I teased breathlessly, leaning in for another but stopped as she pulled away.

''It didn't work,'' She whispered in shock, as she stared at me with wide eyes. My own winded as soon as realization came upon me. Did she just try to...

''Ah, you've been talking to the bookworm,'' I said, as she looked down, avoiding my piercing gaze I gave her. ''And it didn't work because there's nothing you can fix, Swan. This is the man I wanted to be. Why cant you or your family just expect that?''

''We're trying to help you,'' She defended angrily, giving me a glare back. ''What the hell happened to you in Camelot? How did you become the, Dark One?''

I frowned, rolling my eyes. ''That's all everyone's been asking me today, Swan,'' I admitted, remembering my encounter with Henry and David. ''Why did I chose to become this...this powerful being.'' I mocked, before walking towards the door.

''Then answer me dammit!'' She screamed, with so much fiber. ''What the hell happened six weeks ago! That you have no knowledge of telling me or the rest to the town!?''

I paused, and spun to face her, my face softening just a tad. ''I wish I could, Swan,'' I whispered sincerely, as she walked over to me. ''but I cant.'' I almost chocked on my own words but fought it down.

Emma's face turned into a sad smile, causing my heart to flutter. ''Killian, you can tell me anything.'' she whispered, as if she could help me, but I shook my head, and wrapped my arms around her neck, giving her a small smirk.

''But that would be no fun, Swan,'' I whispered, my face inches from her own. ''I'm tired of talking of all this bloody nonsense. Now do you want to stay or not?''

''No,'' She pulled away from me. ''This is not the Killian I remember, the man I loved. You may think this is what you were to become. I want my Killian back. Not...this Dark one.''

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just unspoken words, as she walked away slamming the door shut as she left.

''If you only knew, Swan.'' I whispered, before going over to clean up the mess.

(Camelot Six week's Ago)

 **Killian's POV...**

I had been waiting for Snow, Emma, and Regina. To walk down the stairs so the ball could officially begin. I fumbled with my hand's nervously as I stood next to David, who gave me a look.

''You alright there, Hook?'' He asked, his eyes filled with concern, I merely shrugged in response.

''Just nervous, mate.'' I chuckled nervously, but the truth is I had danced with Emma before but not in front of her parents. Well the parents who knew her. David opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a single horn blowing.

''Presenting Lady Emma and Lady Mary Margaret.'' The announcer said. Me and David exchanged glances with each other as, Emma and Snow appeared together as mother and Daughter, Swan was more beautiful than I imagined.

''Swan...you look-'' I tried to say, but she smiled and interrupted me.

She smirked. ''I know,'' she then grabbed the label's of my jacket and turned me to see Regina coming down the stairs, as Robin waited down with us.

''Presenting the Savior.'' The announcer said. Everyone applauded even me. As she walked down the steps to Robin. I had to admit she did look fine in that dress, But not as fine as Swan.

 **(Camelot Six week's later, 8PM, Ball)**

 **Killian's POV...**

Emma, had been dancing almost night long with a man who had asked her. And to be honest I was getting tiered of it. Finally I sat my glass down roughly and walked to her and the unknown man.

''Bugger off, mate!'' I angrily said, pulling Emma away from the man she had been dancing with for almost two hole hours. ''The lady's mine.''

Emma rolled her eyes at me, but smiled. ''Oh, Killian knows not the good time to be jealous,'' She teased. And I was seconds away from exploding when all of a sudden, Robin tackled a night.

''What the hell?'' I whispered, furring my eyebrow's watching as Regina looked at Robin with worry, as well as the rest of the people. I almost didn't notice Emma raise her hand to stick the night down, but I grabbed her . ''No, Swan! You cant use Dark magic!''

Grabbing my sword from my belt, I pulled the knight from off of Robin, and cut him through, watching with no worry as he fell to the floor with a finale sigh. But as I looked down at Robin, I frowned in worry as I noticed I hadn't been fast enough to save him from getting stabbed. Before I could do anything, Regina pushed me out of the way, and crouched down towards Robin.

''Robin!,'' Regina became frantic, as Emma pulled me away, as I watched David check Robin's pulse.

''He's still breathing...But hardly.'' He said, before looking towards me. ''I could use your help of getting him upstairs to a safe room, while Snow deals with Arthur and his wife.''

With a nod I helped pick up the wounded man, as Emma stood beside me and Regina held onto Robin's hand, as if afraid to let him go.

After getting the dying Robin, to the spare room upstairs, Regina pushed past me and David and checked on Robin. As she raised her hands, as if to heal him.

''Is there a way you can save him?'' I asked urgently. As the Queen put her hands by the wound, I watched as Emma stood beside me giving me a warming pat, as Regina tried to heal Robin. But to our shock nothing happened. ''Why didn't it work?''

Regina sighed, turning to face me. ''I cant heal him,'' She cried angrily, looking at her now bloody hands. ''The sword was enchanted to kill me...but,'' She paused, looking past me and to...

''No way in bloody hell!'' I yelled angrily, clenching my jaw, holding Emma closer to me as Regina looked at her. ''We cant let her use Dark magic. For all we know she would have pay a terrible price for it! there's has to be another way!''

''I cant believe I'm about to say this...but Hook is right,'' David sighed, making me raise a brow, at the Prince's words. ''This was the whole point of you pretending to be the Savior.''

Regina glared at us. ''The whole point was not for Robin to pay the price!'' Regina exclaimed, before looking at Emma, causing my grip to tighten. ''I'm begging you, Emma. Save him.''

''I-I'll try,'' She whispered, causing me to shake my head, and grab her hand just as she prepared to heal Robin. ''What?'' She asked, raising a brow.

''Swan, you cant!'' I pleaded, but she just shook my hand away, and walked away before suddenly looking behind me.

''What are you doing here?'' She demanded, causing me to look behind me, but saw no one there. ''how did you even get here?'' she asked again, causing me to frown, as I stepped forward.

''Swan, who are you talking to?'' I asked her, slowly resting a hand on her arm, which again she shrugged off. ''This is to much for her!'' I yelled. As Snow looked at Emma like she was crazy. As I just glared at them.

After watching as Emma talked to herself. I watched as she raised her hand over Robin and instantly healed him. I sighed in relief as he gasped awake, taking in a deep inhale of relief, as Regina cried. But I turned my gaze towards Emma, who grabbed the label's of my jacket and roughly kissed me. But I stopped her.

''Swan, are you feeling alright, love?'' I asked, looking at her up and down, still holding her in my arms, before she ripped from my grasp. ''Swan, what's wrong?''

She gave me a fake smile, and without a single word she left. But I quietly followed refusing to leave my Swan alone. Who was she talking to? And most of all what did this person do to her?

 **(Storybrooke, Killian's House)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

I was sitting down at the kitchen table, slowly moving my hand across the dagger, as the crocodile kept on rambling on.

''I thought I destroyed you,'' I growled, still touching the dagger, hearing the dark whispers echoing from it. ''after I puffed you away.''

The Crocodile giggled. ''Oh, you did, Captain.'' He stated, as he walked towards me. ''But there's more work to be done...Something bigger than both of us.''

I turned my head as the door to the basement creaked open, as the Crocodile continued to ramble on, before I got annoyed and puffed myself out of the house and right in front of Granny's, hiding in the shadows. Watching as Emma and her family laughed and clanked their glasses together. As Regina turned the dwarf back into a human and Henry showing a girl the music do-hiki.

Having enough of lerking in the shadows. I puffed myself into the basement, where the crocodile stood smiling wickedly.

''You see, Captain. No matter what you do, you cant escape the darkness. But you can change that. That's why you have that sword. You can do what no other Dark one has done. You can change your fate...and snuff out the light forever.''

I walked over to excailbur, using my hands to attempt to pull it out, But to my shock it blew me away, as the Crocodile giggled.

''Your going to have to try harder than that, captain,'' He smirked, as I got myself off the ground. ''If you want that sword. Your going to have to the price.''

I growled deep in my throat. Before dusting myself off, glaring at the former Dark One. My teeth clenched with anger, as I looked between the sword and the Crocodile.

''I'm only doing this because of what happened in, Camelot,'' I angrily whispered, as I walked around him, like a predator stalking it's prey. ''Because you as well as the other bloody Dark One's threatened to take something from me. Something far more precious than gold or treasure or power. And I will not let you control me like you controlled Emma.''

Without looking back I left the basement. before appearing in the master bedroom , painted with dark blue painting, and white clouds. I sighed as I grabbed the dreamcatcher from the desk the one's Emma had made. And put it against my chest and cried silently, knowing I couldn't have done anything back in Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

I watched smugly as the dwarves whistled, and continued to hit the rocks with their little useless ax's which could bring good use to my plan. Without warning I appeared in the room, with my back to wall, smirking as one of the Dwarves saw me.

''Your not getting any dust, Pirate.'' Leroy growled, causing me to chuckle and approach them my eye's fixated on the ax in one of the dwarves hands. ''not while we're standing.''

''Sorry, but your wrong, mate,'' I growled, getting into the grumpy dwarves space so my breath was right near his ear. ''Oh, no I'm shopping for something more, how do you say I these days. Hmmm, edge.'' I grabbed the ax from the dwarves hands.

''My ax,'' The one known as Happy growled, causing me to chuckle. ''No one steals an ax from us not even you, Dark One.''

''Oh,'' I grasped my chest with my hand as if in hurt. ''it seems I have made the happiest dwarf in your...'' I waved my hand up and down, as an indocation. ''little group. The maddest of them all. But there's something I learned as the Dark One.''

Slowly I made my towards, Happy. ''If your name is on it, hold on to it, mate.'' I growled before puffing myself and the ax to the basement, where the sword was.

''This is a horrid idea, Captain,'' The crocodile sneered, but I ignored him, my focus only on the stone. ''if you want that sword out from the stone...You have to have a price for it.''

Without question I raised the ax over my head, preparing to hit the stone that held, Excalibur. But I stopped, to give the crocodile my best glare. ''If my Hook can cut through anything. I cant see why a little dwarves ax cant.''

Ignoring his other remark. I rammed the ax against the stone, completely to my shock, broke the bloody ax.

''Why didn't it work?'' I asked, as I threw the now useless, piece of junk against the wall, turning my angry glare towards the crocodile. ''answer me, demon!''

I watched as he chuckled, and looked down at the broken ax. ''Your going to need something more than that, Dearie.'' He smirked, as he appeared right beside me, and whispered the last thing I wanted to hear. ''You need a hero.''

''Well, sorry to tell you this, mate,'' I began my angry gaze sweeping over him. ''But there are hundreds of hero's in this little bloody town-''

''No,'' the crocodile said, cutting me off. ''I know exactly who you need.'' He leaned down towards my ear once more. ''Mr. Gold.''

''Your insane,'' I growled, pacing around in the basement, avoiding his gaze. ''He's not even a hero. Or even awake. How do suppose I just wake him?''

The crocodile snickered once more, and shrugged. ''I don't know, Dearie,'' He said carelessly, ''It's your plan not mine.''

With a growl I puffed myself out of the basement and into my ship.

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Emma's POV...**

After a long argument with my parents, about there being no use in saving Killian. I made my way angrily Granny's for lunch. As soon as I entered I found August looking down at Robin's phone. I frowned it had been a while since I last saw the puppet. But without any word. I made my way over.

''Hey, Emma.'' August said, after he ordered his drink. ''How are you feeling? About Hook being the Dark One.''

''How did you-''I tried to say.

''Know?'' August asked, he just glanced at Robin, before picking up his lunch and making his way past me and Robin. ''See you later, Emma.''

''Bye,'' I waved nervously, before looking at the picture on Robin's phone, which he held out of view. ''what are you looking at?'' I asked, as he sighed.

''It's a picture from up inside, Zelena.'' He began, as I stared at him in complete disgust, almost gagging. And if I was honest with myself for some reason I have been feeling the urge to gag once in a while.

''Um I have to go,'' I whispered nervously, but Robin seemed to sense my disgust as he closed his phone up and placed it back in his pocket.

''Emma, it's the baby,'' He started, causing my disgust to lower just a slight tad. ''They're called a sonogram. And How's Hook?''

I swallowed but nodded in understanding. I wish I could have seen Henry in a photo inside of me, but I refused to let that happen, I was just a teenager and scared of what I might have seen. Than I shook my head remembering his question.

''He's not the same,'' I muttered, as Robin gave me a sad look. ''There's this new house of his. And inside it there was a door. But he didn't let me get close to it,'' I explained, as he watched on.

''What do you suppose he's hiding?'' Robin asked, as I crossed my legs, trying to soothe down my angry stomach. ''Down in that basement?''

I shrugged. Just before Granny suddenly placed a bag in front of me. ''Order up.''

I frowned, but took the package anyway. ''Order?'' I questioned, looking at Granny than at the free meal. ''I didn't order anything?''

Granny just shrugged and left for the kitchen giving me no hint of who sent it. Without any words. I grabbed the bag and stormed to the station, hoping David and Snow weren't there.

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

I watched silently as Emma made her way into the station. And decided to make myself known. So using my magic I appeared behind her, causing her to almost drop our food. Even if I was a Dark One now. I was still hungry. I smiled, but she frowned, almost glaring at me.

''It's not funny appearing out of nowhere like that, Killian.'' She warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously, causing me to lose my smile.

With a sigh I ran my finger across the desk, and looked down at the dust particles I had gathered. ''Sorry, Swan. And by the way your desk could use some cleaning.''

I almost smiled, but remained frowning, as I saw she was still glaring at me, the bag still in her hand, as if she was afraid to trust what was inside it.

''I'm guessing your my mystery server?'' She asked, with a hint of sarcasm. I smirked that was the swan I remember. ''Why?''

I frowned, but took a deep breath and answered all her questions. ''I wanted to apologize about our last encounter back at my house,'' I began, chocking on some of my words. ''I know you and your family are just trying to help. So I thought ..We could have some lunch together. Like the old days, just me and you.''

''I'd love that, Killian but...'' She paused, looking at the bag than to me. Before sighing. ''This is not like the old days.''

As soon as she set the bag down, and went to leave. I snapped my fingers, and changed her desk into a beautiful small table, with a vase of flower's. I even changed my clothing, I now wore dark blue jeans, black boots, grey-tee and no jacket.

''Is this how you like me, Swan?'' I asked, pulling the chair out for her to take a seat on, which she hesitantly did, as I sat on the other. ''Swan, you know you can trust me, right?''

An hour had passes since we had eaten lunch, and I smirked as she stared at me suspisiously like is was hiding something. Which I actually was but for a good reason.

''Your new house,'' She began whipping her mouth as I frowned. ''What's behind that locked door to the other room?'' She challenged, leaning back against the chair, causing me to smile.

''You know I want to trust you, Killian. Honestly I do...But.'' She paused, standing up and glancing around the room, throwing her empty hot chocolate away. ''why wont you tell me what happened back in Camelot?''

I didn't say anything, as she glared at me as I stared back at her sadly, fighting the urge to tell her everything that happened those six weeks ago.

''The Killian Jones I used to be...Is till me, Swan,'' I explained taking her hand's in mine. ''I have a question for you.'' She shrugged but nodded. ''If you tell me right now, that you don't love me. then I will let you go.'' I whispered.

Emma was silent for a moment, before she looked at me with the most hatred eyes I had ever seen. ''Just leave,'' She began, causing my heart to shatter.

''Swan, you don't mean that,'' I whispered, trying to pull her in my arms, but she hit my hands rather harshly and said the word's that broke my heart.

''I don't love you anymore, Killian,'' She said, but I could hear her chock on some of her words. ''you are not the same man I fell in love with.''

With a sad nod, I snapped my fingers, and mad everything that was fancy disappear. ''Goodbye, Swan.''

( **Camelot 5 weeks ago)**

 **Killian's Pov..**

It had been a week since, Emma refused to even talk to me. I knew she was having trouble controlling the darkness. And her way of protecting everyone is shutting them out. But she was not going to do that with me. I watched and smiled, as I took the seat next to Emma, watching as David kneeled before Arthur.

''I dub thee Sir David of the Enchanted Forest.'' Arthur began, as I smiled. ''Now of the Round Table . I know knight of the round table is pale fire compared to the title of a prince.''

''No,'' David smiled, causing me to smirk, as he stood up to face the King and Queen. ''I am beyond honored.''

''And I am beyond bored by this,'' Emma yawned, behind her hand, causing me to frown. She was always tired for some reason. Even before she was turned into the Dark one.

Suddenly I watched as she rose from her seat, and walked out of the room, I quickly followed behind, nearly bumping into Snow. ''Sorry, Snow,'' I apologized before making my way after Emma.

''Get out of my head!'' She screamed, just as I entered the room, quickly dodging the magic she almost hit me with. ''Killian?''

''Watch where you throw your magic, Love.'' I teased, noticing the slight crack in the wall where she had hit. ''you should rest.''

Emma shook her head, but I shook my head, grabbing her just in time, before she could escape.

After several minutes I finally got Emma to lay down, on the soft warm cot. I held her hand tightly, afraid to let it go. While everyone around us including Regina looked worried.

''What happened to her?'' Henry asked, as I gently grabbed a stray piece of Emma's hair and put it behind her ear. ''Is she ok?''

''Arthur can help her,'' David reassured him, causing Snow next to me to tense, as I didn't move from where I was. But I could hear every word they said. Lancelot this Lancelot that, and betrayl that.

''You could take her to the meadow,'' Henry replied, causing me raise a brow. ''My friend showed me around here. There are horses in the stable. Maybe a small ride will help her.''

I smirked, clapping the boy on the back, before lifting Emma into my arms. Before glaring at Snow and David. ''Shut the bloody hell up!'' I Exclaimed, as Emma buried her face further into my shirt. ''I would have thought you would act like caring parents. But all you two are doing is nagging yourselves to death!''

Without another word. I followed Henry out the door, but not before whispering to Regina to watch them, as well as the Wicked Witch.

 **(Camelot, Stables)**

 **Killian's Pov...**

After Henry and the girl known as Violet left us alone in the barn. I Whistled, smirking as I walked out into the open, Emma following closely behind.

''Well you could have anything in this world,'' I started, turning to look at Emma. ''But nothing is more important than Young love.''

I frowned as I noticed Emma's shocked look. ''No, he has a crush ,'' She corrected quickly, I raised a brow. ''And he straight up lied to my face. And I'm the Dark One.''

''But, your his mother,'' I stated, walking over to her, as she stared at me with wide eyes her mouth open slightly.

''Which is even more scarier.'' She stated, as I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall of the barn.

''That's up to debate,'' I shrugged, before giving her a serious look. ''Speaking of you dark one-ness, don't you think it's time you tell me why you've been pushing me and your family away. And who the bloody hell you have been talking to.''

Slowly she explained everything, and I frowned, and noticed she was looking at what she said was the crocodile, but I saw nothing there, just the barn wall.

''Swan,'' I Murmured. I stepped forward taking her hand's in mine. ''I spent my whole life running from demons in my head. It's what I've always done.'' I admitted softy,

''Killian, I don't think I can run from this,'' She stated, looking down at her dress, and her self. ''I'm the Dark One.''

I frowned and nodded in agreement. Before an idea suddenly popped into my head, causing me to smirk. ''I have to agree with you on that,'' I admitted, before looking towards the saddle. ''But that girl promised to get Henry's heart racing. So will we.'' I nodded towards the saddle, and smirked.

''I don't think this is a good idea, Killian.'' Emma warned, as I walked over and unlocked the gate to one of the horses stable, and lead it towards the saddle, which I quickly placed over it.

''Nonsense,'' I scoffed, before taking her hand in mine. And leading her out of the barn. ''You will be just fine.''

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

After getting what I needed to wake the Crocodile up, I made my way back to my house, slamming the basement door open with my magic. Just as the Dark One came back mocking me.

''Aw, why the pout?'' He cackled, as I ignored him walking down the stairs, and into the secret chamber where, Excalibur laid. ''Bad break up? Poor, Poor, Pirate.''

''I wouldn't antagonize me right now, Demon.'' I warned, with an angry snarl, as I used my magic and made Mr. Gold appear right on the little rock shaped bed in the room. Grabbing the sword from my belt. I used my magic once more and crumbled it up into pieces, over his body.

I watched as he gasped awake, his eyes fluttering open, slowly looking at me. And I smirked as I noticed fear in his once cold eyes. As I stood tall and un-wielding before him glaring at him.

''What do you want from me, Jones?'' He asked with a stutter, as I looked over his body, and smirked. ''Where's Mrs. Swan, I need to warn her she's-''

I pulled out the dagger from my belt, and showed him my name engraved in it, with a slight smirk. Slowly he looked back up at me, with fear and confusion laced in his eyes.

''Y-Your the Dark one?'' He muttered, as I nodded, bending down to his puny height. ''But I thought Mrs. Swan was-''

''Taken by the darkness,'' I rolled my eyes remembering my last encounter. ''Well things have changed, and I'm here to fix those changes.'' I whispered, glancing at the Dark replica of him. ''That's right, crocodile. that means your nothing, now.''

''But-'' He tried to say, but I used my magic to silence him.

''Your heart is a clean slate now,'' I smirked, as he shrunk back in fear, as I moved closer. ''And that is why I'm not tearing you apart right now. Because right now you are just a useful tool to me. Even though I should be be-heading you for what you did to Emma. I can make you into what you never thought you could be...a hero.''

I smirked as he shook his head in horror. ''But not just any hero, mate,'' I began, my lips coming into a snarl. ''The purest one of them all...And,'' I paused looking at the Dark One, as well as Gold. Before looking back at the man before me. ''And now I have a job for you, crocodile.''


	5. Chapter 5

**(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

After making the Crocodile his meal, and getting that red-head's heart, I walked back to the basement and smirked, as I saw the once powerful sorcerer now lying helpless on the ground, tied up, what a pity. I watched as he turned to face me fear still laced in his eyes, as my boots clicked against the stone ground. Before I slowly walked over and pushed the tray at his tied up feet, I quickly used my magic to un-tie him even though I was really looking forward to ripping his guts out. I still had a job to do.

''Hook,'' He rasped, as he watched me un-tie him up. ''Please you don't have to do this. Please I need to see my wife,'' He pleaded, causing me to roll my eyes, before standing up from my crouched position and walking towards Excalibur.

''Your not going anywhere until you pull out this bloody sword,'' I replied, my hands going behind my back once more. ''and besides after all this. You get to show your lovely that your no longer a coward.''

I turned, and smirked as I saw him start to eat his meal. ''Well, you have so much power already, Captain.'' He stuttered, causing my smirk to widen. ''Why do you need, Excalibur?''

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. ''Oh, tell me Former Dark One,'' I began, walking towards him, as he backed up even further against the wall. ''did you advertise your plans, when you took my heart. threatened to take Emma's magic. Or worse turning her and me into the bloody dark One's?''

I couldn't help but chuckle, as the puny man whimpered. ''I-I did everything for bae-''

''But yet you still lost him,'' I stated, cutting him off, my face emotionless, before using my magic to make the red-head appear before me her eyes wide with fear.

''Yes, Captain Dark One,'' she mocked, angrily glaring at me, who bow in her hand, as looked between her and the crocodile. ''What do you wish me to do?''

As I watched the former Dark One try to get up, I rolled my eyes, and grabbed him pulling him up. ''Oh, this wont do,'' I mocked, biting my tongue, as he looked at me with fear. ''I need you battle ready so I can...''I paused, taking a deep inhale. ''Savor every miserable moment you experience.'' Using my magic I healed his knee.

The crocodile looked like he wanted to say something but I silenced him, before looking at the red-head. ''Get him out of my sight,'' I commanded annoyed, ''Take him to the woods. And don't come back until you've made him into a hero.''

''Oh, that's it!'' The red-head yelled, causing me to pull out her heart and give a light squeeze, causing her to stop in her tracts.

''That's a good lass,'' I whispered into the heart, a devilish grin forming on my mouth. ''Make him into a bloody hero. Now go!''

I watched my eyes un-moving as I waved my hand making Merida and Rumple go to the woods, as I puffed myself into my secret room, where the dream catcher's laid. Slowly almost with hesitance, I took the dream catcher with Emma's memories, and laid it against my chest, trying to control my emotions.

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

After giving Merida the chipped cup, so she could finally make the Crocodile a hero. By killing the woman he loved most, the bookworm, I slightly surprised when I heard a knock on the front door. Quickly I walked over and opened the door, and expected to see Emma but to my confusion I saw her son.

''I need your help.'' He stated, causing me to grin as he leaned against the railing to the house, as I crossed my arms. ''Violet's horse, ran off this morning. I was wondering if you could help me,'' He paused, as I smirked, Henry still had a crush on the young girl. ''That is what you do now, right?''

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Emma's POV...**

After I lead, Regina, Robin, Belle and my parents to Hook's new house. I turned to face the group my face serious. ''It's show time. Henry says he has Hook occupied.'' I whispered, after checking my phone.

Regina gave me a look, crossing her arms. ''You told Henry what we were doing?'' She asked, like she was unsure of my plan.

''Kind of,'' I paused, giving her a shrug. ''But he'll let us know when Hook's headed back. Regina I need you to check upstairs.'' I commanded, as she nodded going over to the door to open it but to shock it knocked her back. ''What the hell?''

''The Pirate, casted a protection spell,'' Regina grumbled holding her hurting wrist. ''It would seem he doesn't want anyone in there.''

''Henry?'' I whispered, as I grabbed the scarf from my jacket. ''he let Henry in. I can use this as the key.'' Without letting Regina answer, my hand was on the door knob in seconds, and smiled as i heard a slight click. ''Thanks kid your a hero.''

 **(Camelot 5 Weeks ago)**

 **Killian's POV...**

After finally setting the trapped wizard free. along with Merida and Lancelot I watched as he used his magic to un-do Arthur's curse upon the Prince and Snow. ''There, that should do it,'' Merlin whispered, as he waved lowered his hand. ''Emma's parents should be fine now.''

''Thanks, Mate.'' I smiled, as I held, Emma close to me, afraid to let go, after she had almost passed out back at the castle. ''If it wasn't for you. Swan's parents might have done things they would have to regret.''

''Like killing you, Mate.'' David mocked, his voice mimicking mine, causing Emma to giggle, as I rolled my eyes, he didn't even sound a bloody thing like me. ''that is up for debate.''

''David!'' Snow scolded, causing me to chuckle, as she kicked him rather harshly, before she looked at me and Emma. ''Oh, Emma we are so sorry. If we could have known how bad Arthur really was...we never would have confronted him on our own. And I'm sorry for almost having my husband murder you, Killian.''

I smirked, as Emma giggled, ''It's ok, dear Snow,'' I assured her, waving her th apology off. Even though David had tried to kill me...again. ''I'm just glad, Emma got Merlin free to help.''

"Wait..." David paused, looking from me to Merlin. " Your Merlin I was expecting someonr-"

"Older?" Merlin grinned, as I chuckled shaking my head. "Well, let's just say that being a free for almost a century...is good for the skin" he joked, with a laugh. As I inhaled emmas scent savoring the sweet small of pine but sholk my head.

"Now that we had this heart to heart chat," I intterupted just as the wizard mouth to speak. " but I think its about time how you can take the darkness of, Emma."

(Camolet)

Killians PoV...

After making a plan to break Merida and Lancelot from thier prison cells I looked behind me to David and nodded. Without hesitation I barged in, David following my lead. As I knocked out one of the guards, as Merlin did the same

"Not bad for a guys who spent hundreds of years in a tree." I laughed as he knocked out the guard coming towards me

"Just like riding a bike." He remarked causing me to chuckle."now to free the prisoners." He said, as I stepped back watching with amazment as he broke Merida and Lancelot free who have snow and David a grand wlecome.

"Lets go," I suggested, trying to make my way towards emma but merdia stopped me.

"What about my brothers!" She cried, as she slung her bow over her shoulder. " I need the whisps or they'll die."

I opened my mouth to say something but Merlin beat me to the punch " those whips will only lead you to one thing...death." great way of warning her. " but we will find your brothers i promise."

(Storybrooke)

Dark Killians POV...

After watchingthe witch read her on so boring baby book. I appeared before her, a slight smirk on my face , my arms behind my back once more. " trust me eating in prison is more worse than this." I assured her to which she smirked.

"Oh, the dark Captain Hook,"she awed making me smirk. " to what do I owe this honor?" Without a word I used my magic and puffed us back at my house. Where I held a white bad, and opened it for her to reveal onion rings.

She smirked and took them. "Well, I suppose I should be willing to listen, to what the dark Captain has to say." She said taking a seat as I remained standing. " so tell me what trouble are you wanting me to get into?" She smirked taking a bite from the onion. Suddenly she paused as if she was nervouse.

"Eat up," I asurred her, making her smirk. " dark ones don't judge." I smirked back throwing the empty bag away for her.

" ah, you want something in return?" She smirked, chewing on her treat. "I know there's somthing you want."

Without a word, I pulled out the apprentices want I had stolen and smirked. " I heard you used this sword once and lived to tell the tale," I smirkef, running my fingers across the wand. " and I am here to offer you a deal."

I watched as she smirked back. " what kind of deal, captain? " she asked, as I sighed depply and leaned on the table.

" I need your help to make sure one person will never find out what happened in Camelot," I said, caamd g her to furrow her eyes in confusion.

" And who might that be at, captan?"

I frowned and whispered two little words. "Emma Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Answer's to the story if Emma is still a Dark One and Why Killian is doing everything he is. Will probably be revealed in this chapter or the next..**

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

''Well, plot twist, Captain,'' She gushed, still munching at the onion rings. As I just leaned back against the wall. ''I cant wait for you tell me what I get in return?''

''Your freedom...'' I said without hesitation, my voice deadly serious. ''And protection against the bloody Queen, or anyone else in this town. Who wants to hurt you.'' I offered, my eyes glinting in the small dim light.

Zelena smirked widened, before she threw her empty bag away. ''Ah, I'm assuming something happened between you and The Savior?'' She guessed taking me slightly by surprise. ''Oh, did the she not mention the way she tore out her own sons heart-''

''What heart?'' I interrupted, walking over to her my eyes furrowing in slight confusion. ''And you think your allowed to judge me or Emma, after everything you've done. Not to mention conflicted raw blooded murder.''

Zelena rolled her eyes, before giving me a wicked grin. ''Oh, I killed, oh ,what was his name...Neal,'' She paused, making my gaze darken, and my lip curl. ''Ready to kiss and make up, Pirate? After all I did kill-''

''Enough!'' I yelled, causing her to stop, much to my pleasure. ''Do we have a deal or not, witch!?'' She just gave me a small evil smirk once more.

''I have my own family problem's, Pirate,'' She began, causing me to sigh in annoyance. ''So no deal. And I'd like to go back to my cell, now.'' She demanded, causing me to rest my arms on the table. But did as she ordered, and used my magic to cast her away. At least I wouldn't have to hear her nagging voice in a while. But instead her cries of pain.

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Emma's POV...**

I continued waiting with my baby brother, along with everyone else for Regina to finally complete of find something that can help us contact Merlin. And tell us exactly what had happened to make Killian into a Dark One.

''What the hell is taking so long?'' I demanded, bouncing Neal on my leg, as my parents gave me a dark look, pointing to Neal. ''Sorry...'' I trailed off, covering his ears so he wouldn't have to hear any more.

''Patience, Mrs. Swan,'' Regina replied, with an eye roll, as I kissed Neal's head. ''If these spell books are correct. As soon as the king puts that Crimson Crown into the stew. He should be able to contact, Merlin..'' She paused, before looking at Neal. ''And watch your language, Mrs. Swan.''

''Funny,'' I replied mockingly, crossing my arms. ''It would seem the Evil Queen who cursed an entire kingdom. Does have a soft spot after all.'' I teased, causing Regina to spin on her high heels and give me a glare ready to lecture me, but Arthur stepped out. Just In time.

''Did it work?'' I asked, standing, quickly handing Neal to my father, as the King approached me, with a grim yet confused expression on his face. ''Did Merlin say anything about, Killian?''

''I'm afraid not...I thought the spell was going to make contact, and then It just fizzled,'' he replied, causing me and Regina to share a look, as I crossed my arms. I had the distant urge to slap myself in the face. We were getting absolutely nowhere. And by the look on Regina's face, we were thinking the same thing.

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

''Oh, so I guess you did have it in you all along, Crocodile.'' I taunted, my lips smacking, as I heard the red-head's defeat, as I stared at, Belle, Rumple, and Merida, waiting for the crocodile to pull out the sword. And finally finish everything for my plan. ''I was afraid I had to drag you back here.''

''No,'' the crocodile answered, causing me to frown. ''A hero never runs away from his problems...Now...As a former Dark one. I know you wont stop wrecking havoc till I pull that sword,'' He nodded towards it, causing me to glance between the two. ''And as exchange give Merida back her heart.''

''Very well then, Crocodile,'' I smirked, striatening myself, as I rested my hands behind my back once more. ''Then I guess as Dark Ones. We finally understand each other.'' Quickly I pulled out the red-head's heart from my jacket, giving it a light squeeze, causing her to kneel in pain, before roughly shoving it back into her chest.

''And my brothers?'' She gasped, as I walked around them, eying the way, Belle helped her up, before turning sharply on my boot.

''They're fine safe and sound,'' I reassured her, as Belle stepped forward, and I smirked at her terrified gaze.

''And if Rumple cant pull-''

''I'll be sweeping up his remains,'' I cut her off, a smirk on my lips. Before watching the crocodile walk towards the stone, after his and Belle's heart to heart chat, much to my distress. And reached with both hands and grasped the sword and pulled. I could hear the bookworm sigh in relief as he pulled it from the stone.

''Well, Captain,'' Rumple started, as he made his way over to me, his eyes staring at me with cold hatred. ''A deal's a deal.'' Quickly I snatched the sword from his hands. ''You've made a mistake of turning me into a hero, Captain. You will need an ally in this town. But as the Dark One you have no one...''

Having enough I used my magic to get them out of my basement. As I looked down the sword, and placed the dagger from my jacket next to it.

Storybrooke

Emma' POV...

After getting henry back from school and for making up what I did back in camolet. As Regina got the spell ready once more. After learning that the king tricked us. But why? Wasn't he suppsed to be a good guy. Uh fairytales.

"I'm fine, mom." Henry dismissed me without any worry. But I could sense his fear and worry. I did tear the heart from the girl he loved. Who wouldn't be afraid.

"You can do this, kid." I assured him, giving him a pat on his shoulder. Slowly be dipped the crimson crown. And instantly Merlin appeared.

"If any oneone is reciecing this message, than things are much worse than I feared." He warned, as I mutter a silent curse. "This is the only person who can help you now..her name is nimue."

I suddenly froze. As if I had heard the name before but decided not to say anything. As I continued to watch on.

"If you want to destory this darkness, then you must...no ." He suddenly exclaimed, causing me to raise a eyebrow. " the dark one has found me already." I watched in horror as he instantly vanished as everything came seeping in .

"What the hell did killian do to him?" I whispered terrifed

(Camelot)

Killians POV...

"So...you can really do it?" I spoke, as I held emma close to me. "Take the darkness from, emma. By using this sword..." I paused, nodding towards the dagger. " and use its power to save emma?"

"Perhaps..."he said looking between me and emma. " but I need two things. The magical brand to unite the blades. That's me and Emma's quest. From you..."

"The two blades," Regina cut him off,. "But being able to get that kings sword won't be an easy task. He would have a fleet coming for us."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms annoyed. "Well let's go get this done..."

After helping emma pack for her trip with Merlin.. I found her sitting alone on a log. "So, you'll be back by nightfall right?" I asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. We go get this spark thing. And we do or I've killed Merlin and became the full dark one," she joked, causing me to chuckle.

"Oh," I suddenly rrememberd, pulling out my late brothers necklace from my jacket. " I needed to give you this.." I said, making her give me a look, but I shook my head. "Don't worry, swan. I'm not proposing. It's for good luck."

Emma smiled up at me ,causing my heart to flutter. " I love it ,killian, " she smiled, as I leaned in and kissed her. Ignoring the look from the wizard. I kept my hand on her cheek and kept kissing her. For some reason she kept putting her hand on her stomach causing me to furrow my eyebrows. But think nothing of it as she figered her hands in my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**All you questions will be answered in this chapter...**

 **(Camelot)**

 **Killian's POV...**

After finally letting Snow look after the witch. Regina quickly led us through several doors, into the castle. But I couldn't stop but worry about Emma. What if she failed? What if she became the ultimate Dark One? I was finally driven from my thoughts as a group of guard past by us with a pot of something that made me cover my nose.

''Oh, that smell's wonderful,'' I said, with an eye roll, as Robin and David walked up behind me. As Regina kept a look out for any more knights.

''You suppose that would be for us?'' Robin asked, raising his brow, causing me to shake my head, as we tip-toed around the sharp corner, as Regina gave us the signal to come with her.

''I Have a feeling we don't want to know, mate,'' I stated darkly, as we finally made it into the room. After Regina tossed the guards aside. With us right behind, her as I quickly tossed Robin a sword.

''Foul witch, you over-powered the guards!'' The king screamed angrily, before quickly running at us. But Regina froze him in place with a flick of her wrist

''Well, it's a good thing we have a former Queen on our side,'' I said, before looking towards the sword, as Regina went to touch it, causing some fear to rise up in me. ''Don't touch it...''I paused, causing her to stop, and raise a brow. ''I cant believe I'm about to say this but you could get killed.''

To my shock the Queen looked surprised. ''Worried, Pirate?'' She asked, with a brow raised, as I just rolled my eyes. ''Nothing in here can hurt us. Arthur doesn't even know how to use magic.''

I sighed in relief, before I noticed someone walk into the room, causing me to raise my sword. As I saw the bloody wicked witch holding, Snow white, captive. ''But I do,'' She giggled, as she pushed snow slightly forward.

''Oh, hell no,'' I groaned, I was rather getting annoyed by all this bloody stuff. ''Not this bloody witch Again?''

''Mary Margaret!'' David exclaimed, ready to end the witch, but I held him back along with Robin. ''If you hurt her...''

''Oh, Hubby's angry,'' Zelena laughed, before roughly throwing the former queen onto the couch, before looking at Arthur, was she going to... ''Let's undo that shall we.'' she smirked, and my question was answered, as she undid Regina's spell on Arthur.

''How did...'' I trailed off, not knowing what to say, as I saw the witches now bare wrist, as she rubbed it.

''Well, Arthur was kind enough to remove that constricting jewelry,'' She smirked, before looking evily at Snow, causing David to grab his sword ready to end her, but I stopped him grabbing his arm.

''She's with child, Mate.'' I stated, as I handed him over to Robin, as Regina stood her ground behind us. ''the child is innocent the mother...'' I paused, looking at the witch up and down. ''Not so much.''

''Oh, baby Daddy's angry.'' Zelena joked, before looking down at the book on the table with a small smirk. ''One of Merlin's cookbooks,'' She announced, showing it off, as I stood in front of David not wanting him to harm the child.

''Is it the right spell?'' The king asked, as he strolled right past us, peering from Zelena's shoulder with a smirk. ''It appears it is.'' Quickly I signaled everyone to drawl there weapons which they did immediately.

If the witch was cooking something up. It wasn't good for any of us. I watched as the king raised the sword over his head. And yelled for Merlin.

''Arthur please,'' I rushed forward, trying to ease him a bit. ''I know you cant see your way out of this. But there is one, mate. You can start over...''I looked at the group, and smiled back at the king. ''I have for the better.''

''Thank you, Pirate.'' The king smiled, causing me to sigh until he raised the dagger once more. ''Merlin!''

( **Storybrooke)...**

 **Emma's POV...**

After helping, Robin Regina and David. I noticed the king run off, as the coward he was, and took off after him. I quickly grabbed my gun, from my jacket, as I jumped over a log, coming even closer to Arthur. To my achievement he managed to trip over a tree, causing me to pin him with my boot, as I held my gun, at his head.

''Lets end this quickly,'' I suggested, pushing against his rips, making him hiss in pain. ''I have been all over this damn town looking for you. And now I will take you back.''

Before I could move, I felt him kick my under my legs, knocking the wind out of me. As he pinned against the ground, my head whipped at the sound of my gun reloading. But I smirked as he looked at with confusion.

''What the bloody hell is this?'' He asked, I was about to answer, when he threw it several feet away, ''Shame I must do this to the, Savior.'' He taunted, as I struggled to get to my feet, but he kicked my back down. ''It's mistakes that get you killed.''

I held up my hands waiting for the finale blow, so I could grab his sword. But to my shock it was suddenly blocked down by a harsh blow. I looked behind me to see, Killian there, glaring at the king.

''Well I suppose it's good that I brought a sword of my own, mate.'' He growled, stepping protectively in front of me, blocking me from the king's view.

''Excalibur? it's whole?'' I heard the king ask in shock, as I stood to the ground, still blocked by Killian.

''Yes, Mate,'' Killian started smirking back at me. ''but it's not going to help you. this sword will never control any one again.'' Before the king had to say in the matter, Killian used his magic and flung him against a tree, causing me to cringe at the sudden snap.

''I suppose I should say thank you...'' I paused, as I watched Killian turn to face me. ''And apologize for...''

''Kicking me out of the sheriff station? On our own date?'' Killian asked, as if it was a fact. ''Is that what you mean, Swan?''

I was shocked but took an inhale. ''It's complicated, Killian...''

''Don't say anything,'' He cut me off, as he stroked the sword, before looking at me with no emotion, causing my heart to shatter.

''Please...''I started, walking towards him. ''Come back with me, Killian. Who is Nimue? And how can she help fight the darkness?'' I asked, getting right down to business, crossing my arms.

Killian began walking away, much to my shock. ''She doesn't matter anymore, Swan. This will all be over tomorrow.'' He reassured me, causing me to finally snap.

''What will be over, Killian?!'' I asked, marching towards him. ''Why do you need that sword. I know despite everything, you always have your reasons!'' I snapped, making him suddenly turn to look at me with a glare.

''You're right I do, Swan!'' He yelled, his hand tightening on the sword slightly. ''I do! You want to know why I'm doing this?...I'm doing it for you.'' Before I could ask what he meant, he quickly vanished leaving me to wonder what had happened to me back in Camelot.

 **(Camelot)**

 **Killian's POV...**

After our encounter with Merlin. We were now trapped, well chained to trees. And to be honest my wrists were chaffing. Luckily my beautiful Swan appeared like the hero she always was.

''I brought the dagger and the flame, but you don't get it until you free, my family.'' She told him, staring straight at me, with a reassuring look.

''No,'' The king yelled, causing me to roll my eyes. ''You will hand it over immediately, or I unleash Merlin.'' He threatened, raising the sword.

''Emma, Please...'' The wizard said, as I tried to loosen my hook from my brace. ''I don't want to fight you..''

''But I do.'' Zelena smirked, stepping forward. ''What are you going to do now, Savior?''

( **Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

''Having problems with the Savior again, dearie?'' The Dark One asked, causing me to roll my eyes, as I looked at the window, to see if anyone was coming. ''Is it the break up or the fact you cant tell her what happened in Camelot?''

''Shut the bloody hell up!'' I yelled, grabbing my glass of rum, and throwing it at him, which failed of course yet again. At least it would be the last night with the bloody demons, trying to control me like a puppet.

''Killian!?'' I heard a voice yell, causing me to whip around to see, Emma opening the door, much to my surprise, of course something of Henry's. I watched as she found me, as I quickly made another glass of hot chocolate appear in my hand. ''We need to talk.''

''There's nothing to talk about, Swan.'' I lied, toying with the cup, before walking over, I could feel my heart shatter at the hurt in her eyes. ''What are you doing here anyway?'' I asked, trying to get past the subject.

''What happened to make you the Dark One, Killian.'' She pleaded, as I handed her the cup, which she hesitantly took. ''Please I'll understand.'' She begged, pulling slightly on my jacket causing me to glance at her.

''It's...Complicated, Swan.'' I stated, as she took a sip of the drink, as I quickly wrapped my arms around her, knowing what was going to happen. ''I'm sorry...'' I whispered, as she dropped the mug onto the ground as she was knocked out. ''But you wouldn't understand.'' Quickly I used my magic and put her in the basement, before going to the hospital to greet a witch.

 **(Camelot)**

 **Killian's POV...**

I watched helplessly as Emma and the bloody witch had a stand off against one another. I fought with every fiber in my being to get free, if I just could get my brace and Hook off, I could get free.

''You can have the flame,'' Emma promised, as she looked straight at me, with determination, causing my heart to melt. I watched as she quickly handed Zelena the flame.

''Zelena, make sure that's real.'' The King ordered, causing me to sigh with an annoyed eye roll, as I bit my lip as I began to work at my brace. When Zelena got too close, Dark ropes erupted from the box and tied her to the tree. I smirked, that's the Emma Swan I remember.

''Now you want to give her back her family, Mate?'' I challenged, causing the king to look between me and Emma angrily, before looking at Merlin. ''or just keep fighting like the coward you are!'' I added.

''Merlin!'' Arthur barked, holding up the sword, as I watched the powerless wizard approach Emma, causing me to work even harder on my brace. I watched with wide eyes, as Emma and Merlin released hell on one another, but to my dismay Merlin won.

''Merlin, kill her mother.'' The King ordered, causing my eyes to widen, as I watched the wizard make a vine come around Snow's throat chocking her.

''Mom!'' Emma screamed, causing me to rip out the Hook from my brace, and instantly the ropes fell, as I noticed Emma approaching the angered King.

''Merlin, you have to fight it!'' Emma screamed, as she snuck behind the king. ''You are the greatest sorcerer that has ever lived!'' She exclaimed once more, I watched in shock as the wizard fought the control and let Snow go.

''I cant hold him off much longer!'' Merlin admitted, looking straight at Emma, as his hand shook. Causing me to run towards Arthur who had just sliced his sword at Emma who ducked. Without giving him a warning I gave him a right hook to his face. And grabbed the sword.

''Not today mate,'' I growled, pulling Emma into my embrace, as Merlin set the other's free from the ropes. I watched as the Witch puffed the coward and herself away from us.

''Thanks, Killian.'' She smiled, gently giving me a quick kiss, which I returned with just as much passion. Until The Queen interrupted us.

''Emma...'' Regina said, looking at her neck, causing me to pull back and frown as I saw a little cut on her neck, which was still bleeding. I was about to go get something to help heal it when Regina stopped me. ''let me, Pirate.'' She suggested. I watched as she reached out and healed Emma's wound.

''Thanks, Regina.'' Emma smiled, as I hugged her close. ''Didn't even sting,'' She then stared at the sword in my hand and smirked. ''Well, I guess it's time to destroy the darkness once and for all.''

I nodded, and kissed her. ''Aye, Swan,'' I breathed. ''It is.''

 **(Camelot...Later)**

 **Killian's POV...**

After getting back at the diner. I enjoyed retelling the story of how I defeated Arthur to the dwarves and Henry.

''You punched him? Awesome!'' He beamed, causing me to chuckle, and look down at my hook.

''Gave him a left hook, if you know what I mean.'' I joked, pushing him slightly, with my hook. As David and Snow returned to the diner, after their search for the king and the witch.

''Well, the woods are clear. Zelena and Arthur must have retreated somewhere far from here.'' David explained, as Snow went over to hold her son. Which I had made a little basket for him.

''And Emma...'' I trailed off, getting up from my seat, as Henry went to talk to the other dwarves. ''How's she doing with the spark?''

''Well, she said she needed some time alone.'' Snow explained, causing me to frown, and my heart to slightly shatter. ''She took it outside.

I sighed, and started to walk out the diner but the Queen stopped me to my surprise. ''Let me,'' She suggested. And I nodded hoping she wouldn't nag Emma to death.

 **(Camelot...Later)**

 **Killian's POV...**

After thinking it over, I gathered, Snow and David and we went to check on Emma. But what I saw made my blood boil. The Queen was holding the dagger ordering my Swan to do something, she didn't look like she liked.

''Regina, what are you doing!'' David and I commanded angrily, as Regina lowered the dagger, as Emma glared down at it.

''Getting answers.'' The Queen replied like it was obvious.

''By what controlling her?'' I yelled, immediately taking the dagger from Regina's hands. And giving Emma a look. ''Are you alright?'' I asked, my gaze staring right at Emma.

She only gave me a glare. Before she grabbed the flame and the dagger. As I sighed, and gave the Queen a lecture. Before going to find where Emma had went.

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Emma's POV...**

I groaned once I finally awoke, and looked down in surprise to see I was chained up in Killian's basement. Slowly I sat up and found Zelena trapped as well, staring at me with amusement.

''Zelena? Why are you here?'' I asked, as I looked around for anything sharp to use on the chains and break free. Cause right now being trapped with the wicked witch was way worse than being arrested.

''Your insane Boyfriend sped up my pregnancy, kidnapped me right after giving birth, and separated me from my little girl.'' She explained, causing me to roll my eyes. ''And they all say I'm wicked.''

I furrowed my eyes at her. ''Why would he do that?'' I asked, finally fingering a pin into the key hole and using it to open the lock, much to my delight, as I got free. ''What does he need you for?''

''Don't!'' I heard Killian suddenly exclaim, as he approached us, holding the sword. ''I'm not taking the witch's magic I'm giving her mine.'' He explained, causing me to furrow my eyes at him.

''What?'' Zelena asked, as I glared at Killian who smiled.

''Emma you were right...'' He said, as I just rolled my eyes annoyed with the whole thing. ''My plan is not to destroy light magic. It's been to destroy Dark Magic.'' I watched as he reached out to hug me. But I angrily moved away.

''And if that is true,'' I said, my tone angry, as I stared him down. ''Then why did you keep everything from me?''

''Because, I knew you would never let me do what was necessary to get the job done.'' Killian remarked, looking slightly hurt, as Zelena scoffed.

''And that's where she comes in.'' Killian said, glancing at the witch, ''The darkness needs to be contained in a vessel...The witch.''

I looked at him in shock, he wasn't planning on? Was he? ''Killian what are you going to do to her?''

Killian turned his head to face me. ''What needs to be done. I am going to cut her down with Excalibur's enchanted blade, and the darkness will be vanquished forever.''

I glared at him, as Zelena frowned. ''That's why you wanted my baby out.''

Killian rolled his eyes, giving her a glare. ''I don't want anyone hurt, especially an innocent child.'' He remarked dryly, well he did have a point. ''But there are limits.''

''Limits?'' I spat, causing Killian to face me. ''You're talking about cold-blooded murder.'' I snapped, as Zelena glared at us.

''Emma...'' He began, but stopped, as I cut him off.

''We went to Camelot for Merlin's help,'' I replied, as I glared at him, my teeth grinding. ''he has a solution to the darkness...That doesn't require murder.''

''Merlin cant help anyone anymore, Swan.'' He replied, as I sighed, crossing my arms, as I gave him a blank stare.

''Why not, Killian?"' I snapped, causing his eyes to narrow. ''What happened to him? Why are you really doing this?''

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

After dealing with Regina, Snow and David. I ran back in the house, and was shocked to see Emma looking around the house free. Well, wasn't really a surprise she did have her thing with locks.

''Really, Swan?'' I began, my voice low with emotion. ''after I was trying to help you.'' I watched as she spun around, her eyes wide with terror. She didn't say anything as she whipped around and threw the squid ink at me, causing my eyes to widen as I froze, the sword falling from my hands.

''I'm sorry, Killian,'' She whispered, her eyes showering with emotion, as she approached me. ''But the town was right. Your nothing but the Dark One now. And now you're going to tell me what exactly happened in Camelot, to make you that way.''

I was shocked, as I tried to move but couldn't. Before I could answer, I heard footsteps, make their way into the room. And saw the witch holding one of the dream catchers in her hands.

''What the hell are you doing back here, witch?'' I demanded, watching her with wide eyes, as she grabbed the closest knife and struck Emma in her chest with it. ''No!''

''What the hell?'' Emma gasped, pulling the knife from her chest, as Zelena laughed and taunted her, causing my heart to shatter. ''What the hell is happening! Answer me, Killian. You said I wasn't the Dark One anymore!''

I struggled to move, but still couldn't as Zelena, got in front of Emma an evil smirk on her face. ''You want to see what your boyfriend has been hiding.'' She teased, holding out the dream catcher. ''See for yourself I found this outside.''

My eyes widened. ''Swan, don't trust her...'' I trailed off, as Emma glared at me, and held her hand silencing me.

''Do it!'' She demanded.

 **(Camelot)**

 **Killian's POV...**

After me and Emma Had returned after out talk. About our future. Merlin and everyone were waiting patiently as Emma and I took our places.

''Are you ready?'' Merlin asked, causing Emma to nod.

''Yes, now it's time to destroy the darkness once and for all.'' She nodded, before closing her eyes, focusing all her magic on the sword and dagger. It was going to happen I thought. It was going to work. There would be no more darkness.

Until Emma suddenly lowered one of the swords, causing my eyes to furrow. ''Emma what's wrong?'' David asked, as She suddenly let go of the sword and dagger, clutching her neck. Before she suddenly fell, blood falling down her neck, causing me to instantly fall forward and catch her.

''Swan!'' I asked, holding her head in my lap. I felt blood on my fingertips, and shook my head, tears starting to form. ''No.''

''When did that happen?'' David exclaimed, as he looked down at the wound on Emma's neck in wonder.

''It was Excalibur,'' Regina began, as she stared down at us. ''But it was just as small cut I healed it.'' She stammered.

''I'm afraid it only seemed that way,'' Merlin explained, as I kept soothing Emma with kind words. ''A wound from Excalibur cannot be healed.'' He warned, causing my heart to stop.

''What?'' Snow's jaw dropped open. ''There has to be something Regina can do... That you can do.'' She exclaimed angrily, as I cried.

''Even Regina's power isn't strong enough, nor is my own.'' Merlin admitted, sadly, as I gently rubbed Emma's head.

''Swan...'' I cried, shaking her as she smiled weakly at me. ''You cant leave me you understand...What about our future together?''

Emma shook her head and looked at Merlin with pleading eyes. ''Reunite the blades so I an see them before I go.''

''No!'' I yelled, before Snow could, as I glared at the dagger. ''There has to be a way to save, Emma!'' I added, as Regina gave me a sad look, as Robin held Henry who was crying, for his mother.

''Hook...Merlin said it. There's no other way.'' Regina told me gently, but i refused to believe that.

''No!'' I said looking at Merlin. ''There's a way to save her isn't there. I can use the flame myself and I can tether it Emma's life instead.''

Merlin shook his head, making me glare at him. ''Killian do know what that could do .'' He warned. ''It will multiply the Darkness. But not without you or Emma paying the steepest of prices. It will be her finale step into the dark.'' Merlin explained.

My eyes narrowed. I grabbed the dagger from the table. ''I don't care what happens to me. I just want Emma safe!'' I yelled angrily.

''Killian...Don't do this.'' Regina stated sadly, causing my blood to boil before raising the dagger, still holding Emma in my arms.

''Merlin, with this dagger, I command you to take me and Emma away from here!'' I screamed, holding the dagger over my head. Before I knew it. Me and Emma where no longer in the diner. But in the field of flowers.

''K-Killian.'' Emma whispered, staring up at me, as I cradled her head on my lap. ''You cant.'' She pleaded, making me shake my head.

''Swan, you're going to be alright.'' I tried to smile, trying to soothe her, knowing the only way to save her was for me to pay the price.

''No, please. You have to let me go.'' Emma groaned, her eyes swimming with tears as well as my own. ''I don't want you to pay the price. I don't... I don't want to become the Dark One again.''

''But...Our future.'' I whispered, holding her hand in mine tightly, as she gave me a weak smile. ''What about the white fence.''

''I'll just be happy knowing you'll have one...'' She trailed off, screaming in pain, before her eyes fluttered closed, as mine widened in horror. As several tears made it down my face. As I traced my finger up and down her cheek.

''That's not enough for me, Swan!'' I cried, before angrily grabbing Excalibur, and using the magic from it. I watched as the dark Magic flowed it's way out of the sword and into Emma. Before she suddenly disappeared.

Looking down at the dagger, I cursed as I saw 'Killian Jones' form on it. Before the darkness came over me, and turned me into a Dark One...


	8. Chapter 8

**(Storybrooke)...**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

I could see utter shock in Emma's eyes as she watched the whole scene inside the dream catcher, clenching her jaw.

''I'm so sorry, Swan...''I Whispered, my voice cracking, as I saw her eyes dart between me and Zelena in complete shock. ''But I did not have a choice.''

I could see the pain and confusion in her eyes as I finally looked at her, she quickly shook her head, her eyes narrowed. ''No, there has to be some other explanation.'' She tried to protest.

''Aww,'' Zelena pouted as she picked up the sword from the floor and approached Emma, making me sigh in defeat. ''Are you finding the truth hard to swallow? Here have a look at your sword.'' I watched with wide eyes as Zelena used her magic to reveal 'Emma Swan' on the sword. ''A glamor spell. It was there the whole time right under your nose, and you didn't even see it. Ohh, I suppose it's not the Dark One anymore, Is it? More like the Dark Ones.''

I could see Emma glaring down at the sword, her grip tightening on it, as she finally looked up at me her eyes filled with rage. ''So, that's why you saved me from the king tonight,'' She whispered, as she stared me down. ''You just wanted to keep me from the truth. Not that fact that you lied about me not being a Dark One anymore. More like...'' She paused, before looking at me. ''Pushed me farther into the darkness...When all I wanted was to die!''

I swallowed but answered. ''I wanted to protect you, Swan...'' I rasped, my voice a low whisper. ''I wanted to protect you from the Darkness. And the only way of doing that was to kill the witch. I didn't want to lose you, Swan. Everything I have done ever since we came back was to protect you and...''

Before I could continue she used her magic to shut me up. ''You call this saving?'' She yelled, angrily as Zelena chuckled. ''How the hell could you do this to me! All I had to do was destroy the darkness back in Camelot but no...You just had to put me back into the darkness all over again! Job well done, Hook!''

I felt tears start to rise up in my eyes, as I watched the witch approach Emma smirking deviously. ''Now, tell me, Mrs. Dark Swan.'' She teased, holding up the dream catcher. ''Do you want to find out more about what happened between you and the Pirate back in Camelot?''

''Yes,'' She growled, her eyes still locked with mine, as she uttered the finale decision that made my heart shatter. ''But first we need to take of the One-handed wonder.''

 **(Storybrooke)...**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

''Swan please,'' I pleaded as I stood still as a rod, as Zelena tried to coax Emma into doing something she'd deeply regret. I watched as Emma grabbed the catcher from the witches hands and glared at me holding it up. ''Swan? What are you doing?'' I asked in horror.

''You took my memories, Hook.'' She snarled, her eyes darkening to a evil black. ''And now I'm going to return the favor.'' She hissed, before everything in my mind went blank, as she took all of my memories from Camelot.

Then before I knew it I felt the squid ink wear off, as Zelena quickly put on the magic cuff onto my arm, blocking my magic, much to my dismay. ''There no more magic for you..'' She cackled, before looking at Emma. ''So, my help did give you great suffice. I think I should go back to my daughter.''

Emma looked at me and her, as she smirked evily. ''Go ahead,'' She replied, her voice dry of emotion, as I saw her use her magic to transform her old outfit into an even darker one. ''I wont get in your way if you don't get in mine. And besides you don't want to see what I do to our dear, Captain.''

Zelena smirked, as she looked Emma up and down admiring her new outfit and look. ''Oh, I love this new you. Tell me, how does it feel to be the Dark One?'' She asked, as I swallowed, trying to rip the cuff with my hook.

Emma looked right at me as she whispered the words. ''It feels like I've been reborn.''

 **(Camelot)**

 **Dark Emma's POV...**

Me now a Dark One all over again. Laid painfully on the ground as I was flooded with memories. As the darkness was forcing me to relive my most hated moments.

I watched as I was arrested. I watched as Henry was collapsed to the ground after eating Regina's apple turnover. I screamed as I watched Hook's heart get squeezed by Rumple. I cried as I watched my family get torn apart.

Suddenly I woke up with a gasp as I was finally pulled out of the hell of place, and formed into a Dark One once again. But this time in different old rags. But I growled angrily as I saw Rumple standing right in front of me that stupid grin on his face.

''Hi, dearie.'' He cackled, as I immediately charged at him with an outraged battle cry, having enough of this darkness. ''That's not going to work on me, Emma. Not again.''

I held up my hand. ''Save your speech ,'' I dismissed, before lowering my hand. ''I know all about this. I went through it once and I'll do it again.'' I replied, before he appeared right beside me with a dark cackle.

''What if I were tell you that us together, I can get you everything you ever wanted ever since the Pirate turned you back into the Dark one, your revenge.'' He giggled in my ear, causing me to raise an eyebrow. ''I saw what you saw, Dearie. I saw your pain . And I can ease it . Stick with me this time and you will finally do whatever no one could do.''

I stopped in my tracks interested in what he had to offer. ''And what's that I may ask? How will I get my revenge on Zelena, Regina and everyone who betrayed me?'' I asked, approaching him as he grinned.

''Why, kill the Pirate who turned you back into a Dark One of course.'' He grinned, as I thought It over, No I wouldn't I couldn't kill Hook.

''And if I don't.'' I asked, as I felt the darkness start to rise up wanting to take control of me, as I stood my ground.

I watched as the darkness pointed a finger at my belly. ''Your whole family will take the life of your and Pirates unborn child.''


	9. Chapter 9

**(Camelot)...**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

I groaned in pain as I was in some kind of room, slowly I stood up my head bowed, as sweat and the tear strains from my last encounter with Emma dying in my arms. I screamed as the darkness began to circle around me, making me relieve my most hated moments. I watched Milah die once more. I watched Rumpel cut off my hand. But the worst one of all was seeing Emma being taken by the darkness.

''EMMA!'' I screamed painfully, Before I found myself gasping awake, as my eyes cracked open once more. I didn't know where the bloody hell I was. But one thing I knew I had to get back to Emma. That's when I noticed a blurry figure approaching me slowly, cackling happily. Soon enough the figure became a person I recognized well to much.

''Bloody crocodile.'' I hissed, as I pulled the hood from my new outfit down so it laid behind my back, as the Dark One version of Rumpel smirked at me. I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me wanted desperately wanting to come out. As I screamed, letting out a battle cry as I lunged for the bloody crocodile.

''That's not going to work, Captain.'' He replied sarcastically, causing me to snap my head towards him in an angry snarl, my teeth bared, my hand clenched, and my hook ready for battle. ''I am your guide...the voice in your head.''

''You mean the voice that has been making Emma suffer?!'' I growled, my eyes wild with tempt to kill him right on the spot, but I couldn't since he wasn't really there. because the one I wanted to kill was Mr. Gold. ''I wont let you control me, Demon.''

''What if I could make you a little deal?'' The Dark One asked, causing me to raise a mocking eyebrow at him, crossing my arms, letting him know he wasn't getting anything past me. As we continued to have a glaring match with each other. ''To help...your precious Swan.''

That made me intrigued. But I still wasn't falling for it. I was trying to keep the darkness at bay for now, so that I could control it. Without it controlling me. Like it tried to control my, Swan, my Emma. I wouldn't let it happen I just couldn't. Speaking of Emma I had to get to her, but I also wanted to hear the Dark One's plan.

''And what is this so called deal?'' I asked, slightly stepping forward towards him, as he cackled, clapping his hand together, causing me to roll my eyes. ''How can I help...Emma?'' I paused for a moment, biting my lower lip/

Without hesitation the Dark One stepped forward and whispered into my ear. ''First of all Captain the most important thing you need to know is that your darling Emma...is Pregnant.''

I felt my breath catch in my throat, as I felt my heart stop, my eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. That was impossible we used protection. But then I remembered before the darkness even came out of Rumpel. Me and Emma had another moment but we didn't use a condom.

''Bloody hell.'' I whispered, before disappearing to where Emma was, feeling the need to protect her and our unborn child...

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

As I lied silently on the sofa after Emma and Zelena left. I sighted defeatedly, as I tried to get the cuff off with my hook but it seems Emma bested me once more. I was suddenly startled when I heard someone fling open the door and call my name.

''Hook!'' Regina yelled, causing me to grin a little. So it seemed the former Queen did have a heart for this pirate after all, but my smirked faded. When David and Snow found me, their eyes wide with concern and worry.

''Killian? Killian what happened?'' Snow asked, causing me to slightly sit up, so I was facing Snow and her husband, as Regina and Robin soon joined us, Regina looking at me carefully, as if I would freeze her again.

''She found out.'' I whispered, my voice strained from yelling at Zelena and Emma, but I failed Emma, I failed her and our unborn child. It took some minutes for me to explain to everyone what happened to Emma back in Camelot.

''You turned yourself into a Dark One?'' Regina asked, her tone rising in disbelief. ''Not to mention putting Emma into the darkness all over again. What where you thinking, guy liner?'' She finished.

I groaned in frustration, taking a small sip of the water David had gotten me, as he went away to retrieve the dream catchers I had made that contained all their memories from Camelot and some of my own as well.

''I couldn't just let her die!'' I exclaimed angrily, causing Regina to glare at me a little as Robin wondered around the house. ''Out of all respect your majesty. But you should know that by know after what happened with-''

''Shut it Pirate!'' She snapped, causing me to smirk, as Robin held her back, just before David came back, with no dream catchers. But I paid him no need as I looked back at Regina. ''At least I didn't try to commit murder.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Even after what everything that bloody witch has done to you and me and this town. Our lives would be easier if she was gone. I was doing all of us a bloody favor.'' I snapped, not caring about Zelena at the moment as David interrupted me and Regina's argument.

''Where are the dream catcher's so I can help link everyones memories back?'' I asked, causing David to sigh, shaking his head giving me a look.

''There weren't any. The dream catcher's that were in the shed...they're gone.'' he explained, causing my eyes to widen slightly, as Regina glared at me, fully knowing well I was hiding something but I didn't say anything.

''Killian? What is Emma going to do?'' Regina asked, making me and David exchange a look. But I just shook my head, causing the Queen to sigh in defeat.

''I don't know.''


	10. Chapter 10

**By the end of this story. Should Killian still be a Dark One after we visit Hades. And be more helpful but not Dark. Or no... Leave your comment into the review box please.**

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Swan's POV...**

''Killian turned you back into the Dark one, again?'' Belle stuttered. And I smirked slightly, as I toyed with my black nail's, before looking up to face my old friends once more, as Gold gave me a look.

''And now you've come for your revenge.'' Gold said, as I leaned against the wall, my lips in a thin line, before looking at them once more. Slowly I approached them predatory style, making Belle and Gold slightly step back their eyes filled with ear, causing me to laugh slightly.

''Oh, don't worry dearie's, i'm not here to kill you. More like have you send the dear captain a message.'' I mocked, as I now stood right in front of Gold, before making Excalibur appear in my hand, causing Gold to tense slightly, as Belle just looked on at me in disbelief.

''Excalibur? It's whole.'' Gold exclaimed, as I gave him a mocking smirk, before slowly reaching up and cutting some of hair off, causing him to flinch, as one of my nails dug into his cheek, earning me a glare from Belle.

''Tell you Captain, that war is coming to storybrooke,'' I whispered, a small wicked smile appearing on my face, as Gold shuddered. ''And warn him not to cross path's with me. Or anyone else for that matter. Do I make myself clear?'' I asked, causing Gold to quickly shake his head.

With a satisfied smirk I used my magic and disappeared where I wanted to be, Regina's vault.

 **(Storybrooke)**

 **Dark Killian's POV...**

I Sat at the table with everyone else, including the Crocodile, who has just showed up telling us about Emma's warning and about her stealing some stuff from Regina's vault . As we discussed what to do next. And how we can stop Emma from doing something she'd regret.

''Once a thief, always a thief.'' Regina muttered angrily, as I saw her grip onto her seat tightly, as Robin gently soothed her, rubbing her back soothingly.

''Mrs. Swan is even more powerful now.'' Gold replied, as Belle gave me a look. ''All she wants now is revenge on the person who turned her back into the darkness. And I think that would be you, Captain.'' He finished, causing me to glare at him, as David and Snow gave him one as well.

''Can you blame her?'' Snow scoffed, as she stared down at her coffee which she hadn't even taken a sip of yet, too focused on saving Emma right now. And I couldn't help but give her a look of sympathy. ''But why wipe Killian's memories away if she was going to announce it her plan anyway?''

I nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, well , even if there is we only have until noon to stop her.'' I glanced, as David who gave me one back.

''What about Merlin's message?'' He asked. ''He said Nimue is the key to stopping any Dark Ones.'' I simply scoffed at that remembering my encounter with her.

''She was Merlin's true love.'' I replied, as Gold nodded in agreement his face unexpressionless.

''And she was also the first Dark one.'' He added. With a sigh I rolled my eyes, and held up the magic cuff that was on my wrist and looked around the table.

''As much I would enjoy ripping you guts out, Crocodile.'' I rolled my eyes, showing the cuff off. ''I am still a Dark One . And I have what It takes to protect all of you from Emma. even if means I have to die.'' To my shock, no one moved to do anything and I looked at every one around the table. And that's when I realized.

''You don't trust me?'' I replied, causing Gold to scoff, making me glare at him.

''Well, if the situations were reversed, would anyone trust me?'' Gold asked, I closed my mouth as I was about to say something, not knowing what to say for the first time in forever he had a point.

''So it's true. You're here?'' I heard a very familiar voice say, turning my head I saw Henry walk into the room, his face un-expressive making me get up from my seat and hold up my cuff.

''Lad. I need you to tell your family it's okay to take this cuff off.'' I requested, tapping onto the cuff which glowed a little. ''Its the only way to help your mother, lad.''

''No.'' He replied, causing me to lower my hand in complete disbelief. I was about to say something but he interrupted me. ''You lied to us...about my mom. everything. Why would we trust you now?''

''Lad I -''

''I don't want to hear it.'' Henry snapped, causing me to frown. ''I don't know if your Killian right now or the Dark one. I don't know what to believe anymore. And after all that we've been through I thought you were the only person I could trust. But I guess I thought wrong.'' I watched sadly as the boy left the room. I had to make things right...


	11. Chapter 11

Sneak Peak...

''Damn why does she have to make things so bloody difficult!'' I growled, as I stormed into my Ship's chambers, quickly looking for my prize. With a small sigh of relief I found the sword right where I left it.

New Mission, Stop Emma from destroying Storybrooke. And protect our child at any costs, even if that mean's I have to die.

With a small nod at my new plan, I turned around only to freeze as I saw Emma blocking the exit to the cabin, leaning against the door.

''Swan?'' I whispered weakly, holding the sword more tightly. As Emma walked towards me a sway in her step, her hand's clenched into fists.

''Ah, there's my lovely, Pirate.'' Emma replied, as she stood before me, giving me a mocked bow. ''Oh, what? No welcoming kiss? No loving embrace? I'm wounded, Hook.'' She whispered, as she stood nose to nose with me.

Two could play it that game. I sighed and I could Emma's hot breath fanning my face, making me a little bit uncomfortable at the moment.

''What's wrong, Hook?'' She whispered, as she leaned in even closer so our lips were only a brush away. ''Cat caught you're tongue? Oh, how I loved when you used to say those things to me in...Neverland.'' She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, Knowing she was here for something or should I say ''it''

''I know what you're here for, Swan.'' I started, as I put the sword back into my jacket, watching as Emma followed my every move. ''And I cant let you use that sword.''

Emma smirked, as she dragged her chipped black nails down the main part of my jacket that revealed my chest. ''Oh, and why is that Captain? I didn't know you cared.''

As gently as I could I pushed her off of me. Knowing fully well were her real intent was, as she gazed at the sword once more.

''Because if you do, you will die.'' I spoke calmly, trying to give her a reason not to do this. As she stepped forward once more, grabbing the labels of my jacket, so our face's were inches from each other again.

''Oh, you wouldn't kill me would you, Love.'' She mocked, as she reached up and twisted some of my hair in her hand, making me squint my eyes a little, trying to give a little bit of warning to back off. ''Not when there's something more important involved?''

I felt my heart stop, as she smirked. ''What are you t-talking about?"' I stuttered, as Emma just grinned wickedly.

''You didn't think I would just steal you're memories and not look through them? Did you?'' She smirked, before her lips reached my ear, making me shiver. ''Congrats Captain, you're a daddy.''

My eyes slightly widened. She wasn't supposed to know...

''Bloody Hell...''


End file.
